Ablahmacaspork!
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: It means "more than awesome". Just a bunch of one-shots, parts of stories I may or may not put up on this site, songs, etc. of any genre. Requests are welcome. Rated K to T
1. PnF National Anthem?

**I know what you're thinking: "That's a stupid title, GTS!"**

**You know what I say to that...screw you, it means "better than awesome"! So there! XD**

**I know what else you're thinking: "Aren't you already doing a one-shot series?"**

**Yes, I am, but I'm canceling the Danni and Applejack thing (I'm still leaving it up for reference, and so the fact that Danni knows Isabella somehow makes sense). Also, Across the Psychotic Dimension is NOT, I repeat, NOT a one-shot series! It's a series-series! Totally different thing!**

**However, like Across the Psychotic Dimension, many of the one-shots are gonna be super funny! XD**

**While others will be really sad. :(**

**But then there are some that will be really sweet and sugary filled! 8D**

**Long AN short, I hope you all enjoy...and yes, this will include some of my OCs from "Ferb's Goodbye", "Like Father, Like Son", "Across the Psychotic Dimension", "Time and Time Again", and other stuff I may or may not decide to write as full stories. Many of these chapters aren't really canon to my fan fics, they're just possibilities of what could happen. They pretty much take place anytime, anywhere.**

**Oh, and I'm also taking requests. The rules for that will be on the bottom. :3**

**Enjoy! :D**

**P/F/P/F**

_While growing up, I really liked Spongebob_

_That show was funny, yes it's true_

_Then I started watching the Powerpuff Girls_

_Raise your hands if you still do!_

_Then I watched Sonic X_

_Still play their games to this day_

_The only problem Sonic has_

_Is that his fan-base hates_

_(My opinions)_

**(~)**

_However_

_There's one show that beats them all_

_Beats them to the curb_

_You all know, it's on Disney Channel_

_"Phineas and Ferb!"_

_The songs, the arcs, plots A and B_

_It just seems so great to me!_

_That show never fails to please~!_

_Yeah, there were a couple of times_

_Where, while the show busted rhymes_

_They made all the fans want to cry~_

**(~)**

_BUT!_

_Phineas and Ferb!_

_Is the greatest show on the earth!_

_Phineas and Ferb!_

_Give it a try, it's got at least some worth_

_It's songs are great_

_Animation too_

_Let's all give a shout-out to_

_Phineas and Ferb~!_

_You like it, you know you do!_

**(~)**

_I watched a bit of The Simpsons_

_And all of its hilarity_

_I liked to watch the show Rugrats_

_Though some scenes were obscene (Ew)_

_I fell in love with Invader Zim_

_It's cancellation was tragic_

_Then came My Little Pony:_

_Friendship is Magic_

_(BRONIES!)_

**(~)**

_Still_

_No matter what you say to me_

_My thoughts all stay the same_

_Though I might fall for some other shows_

_"Phineas and Ferb" was great~!_

_I just love the characters and songs_

_They never seem to get me wrong_

_The way the show works seems to all belong_

_Yes, there was either once or twice_

_Where episodes fell hard on ice_

_Better if Dan and Swampy got advice_

_(From the fans)_

**(~)**

_BUT!_

_Phineas and Ferb!_

_Is the greatest show on the earth!_

_Phineas and Ferb!_

_Give it a try, it's got at least some worth_

_It's songs are great_

_Animation too_

_Let's all give a shout-out to_

_Phineas and Ferb~!_

_You like it, you know you do!_

_My family likes it too!  
_

_Favorite characters are Phineas and Doof(enshmirtz)_

_Favorite songs-_

"I CAN'T DECIDE!"

_No I don't care is this part here rhymed (or not!)_

_"Phineas and Ferb"_

_Go on, watch it dude!_

_You'll like it too~!_

**_PHINEAS AND FERB!_**

_Yeah!_

**A/N:**

**I am such a nerd for writing this song. I seriously need to get a life. XD**

**And as for the requests...:3**

**Here's are the rules (read it all!):**

**1. Please, keep your requests rated T at most.**

**2. There will be no requests that have anything to do with yaoi or yuri. I am not a fan of that stuff. If there is couples involved at all, keep it heterosexual.**

**3. I do allow OCs, but the OC will only appear once unless it's suggested again (this doesn't mean that you can just ask if your OC can appear in this whenever you want. If you ask for your OC to appear too many times, I will ignore you request entirely). Also, give me your character's bio. Write it down like this:**

**Name:**

**Age: (optional unless human)**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (includes what species your character is)**

**Personality:**

**Relationships: (this is optional)**

**Back Story:**

**You can have up to three OCs in your requested one-shot. No exceptions.**

**4. Include the genre of your request. I'm open for pretty much any genre here: Humor, Family, Horror, Romance, etc. (Though I'm not really sure about Western, I can give Crime and Mystery a shot. I've always wanted to do a horror. :3)**

**5. To post a request, either make it a one-word request (while also giving me the genre), request by asking for a song-fic (in which you give me an idea for a song I can use), or a descriptive request. Just remember that these are one-shots, and that I'm not a miracle worker.**

**6. If you read these rules, then write "paranoid" in your review if you want to request a one-shot.**

**7. No flaming. OR I WILL END YOU!**

**Any questions? Add them to your reviews or PM me! :D**


	2. Open Wounds

**And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for...well, not everyone, since there were only, two reviewers. But let's get to the chase now shall we.**

**For this chapter, I will be doing the first request of the series.**

**(~)**

**Requested by: Girl of Darkness10**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Horror**

**Character(s): Ferb**

**Suggestion: A song fic-"Open Wounds" by Skillet**

**(~)**

**I own nothing! The song belongs to Skillet, and Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire, and Swampy Marsh**

**If you'd like to make a request, please to the first chapter of the story to learn how.**

**Enjoy everyone! :D**

**P/F/P/F**

**Open Wounds**

**(~)**

_In the dark with the music on_

_Wishing I were somewhere else_

_Taking all your anger out on me_

_(Somebody help)_

_I would rather rot alone_

_Then spend a minute with you_

_I'm gone, I'm gone_

**(~)**

Two-year-old Ferb loved his mother more than anything else in the world; besides his father of course. She was indeed very strange, but he still loved her anyway. In England, life was a paradise. There wasn't a single thing wrong with it, to the boy, anyway.

His mother, his wonderful mother, the woman who gave him life, the woman he'd go to the ends of the world for…had another side to her. She was loving and caring, like any mother would be. She got into fights with her husband from time, but she only human and so was the former. In the end, they both still loved each other.

But every being has its own shadow. A dark side to them, waiting to spread on the pavements, on the walls, everywhere it can touch that the light won't dare find. Ferb's mother had it, and she knew it very well. More so than anyone else, that's for certain.

**(~)**

_And you can't stop me from _

_Falling apart_

_Because my self destruction is all_

_Your fault!_

**(~)**

_On the day Ferb turned two-in-a-half was when his mother's psyche was fully realized. For all this time, since his birth, she wanted Ferb to do great things in the world. Yet, she didn't believe that those things could be accomplished on the Earth, as the years went by. It worried her to the point of cracking like an egg._

_Many called it insanity. Lawrence, Ferb's father, was beginning to think the same. He worried too, but for his dear wife, and more so for his son. Lawrence wondered sometimes what went on in his wife's head. He had enough faith in her to know that she could never harm anyone, ever._

**(~)**

_How could you_

_How could you_

_How could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you_

_How could you_

_How could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

**(~)**

_Lawrence loved his wife, and loved his son. He loved his son, and loved his wife._

_Ferb loved his mum, and he loved his dad. He loved his dad, and he loved his mum._

_Ferb's mother hated her husband, but loved her son. She loved her husband, but hated her son. Vice versa, vice versa, vice versa…_

_She bloody hated everyone. May fire bring their lives to a horrid end!_

_These were their thoughts. They were truer than anything. _

_Especially Ferb's_

_Especially his mother's_

**(~)**

_Open wounds_

**(~)**

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," Ferb's mother sang to him as she tucked him in for bed, "How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high; like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"_

_The boy drifted to sleep before the song's end. He was smart enough to memorize the entire song anyway. Besides, Ferb's mother thought, there needn't be an ending yet. He wouldn't be asleep for long._

_"Goodnight my little Ferbie," the woman said warmly before kissing her son on the forehead, "I will see you very soon…"_

_Ferb's mother slowly walked down the hallway, tip-toeing. She looked down the stairs to see her beloved Lawrence, sleeping on the couch._

**(~)**

_Downstairs the enemy sleeps_

_Leaving the TV on_

_Watching all the dreams we had turn into static_

_Doesn't matter what I do_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_I'm never good enough_

**(~)**

_The green-headed woman chuckled almost bitterly. "Oh, Lawrence…"_

_She made her way down the stairs, looking over the pictures on the walls. She smiled, nearly crying to herself. This was for everyone's sake. For Ferb's sake, specifically._

_"Goodbye, Lawrence," she whispered as she walked out the door._

**(~)**

_And you can't stop me from _

_Falling apart_

_Because my self destruction is all_

_Your fault!_

**(~)**

_Ferb's mother was a lot like him, from his hair to his quiet nature. That's probably part of the reason why the two got along more than a mother and his son usually would. A mother's love was strong, powerful, but her love for her son was stronger. That's why it would all be worth it in the end._

_It had to be worth it. This was the only solution left in her mind. The world was like a big weed, needing to be purged. Her son was a plant, longing to grow. And if she wanted her son to grow…then she'd let him grown_

**(~)**

_How could you_

_How could you_

_How could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you_

_How could you_

_How could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

**(~)**

_The sun rose high in the sky. It was supposed to be beautiful. It was supposed to be perfect. And yet, in the center of the town, was a large machine, and standing on the machine was a beautiful woman with green hair and blue eyes. She cackled, as all eyes stared at her in a terrified fashion._

_"Finally," she said, "Finally, it's done…it's finally done!"_

_"Love, what are you doing?!"_

_The painfully familiar voice caught her attention. She looked to see the young boy she loved so much and her husband, looking up at her. Lawrence was filled with contempt, while Ferb just looked utterly confused. She was about to give her explanation, when a voice cried out:_

_"Stop her! She's trying to kill us all! Stop her!"_

_Ferb looked up to his mother. Why was that person saying such scary about his mum? "Mummy," he asked curiously and fearfully._

_Ferb looked even more confused when his mother's shrunk, and her eyebrows arched into a V. She looked at the person who spoke nothing but honest truth, and said with a grin, "No! Don't you see? I'm going to save you all!"_

_Lawrence pulled Ferb back, while constables began to make their way to the front. Ferb's mother roared at them, revealing a remote in her had, "DON'T YOU TRY TO STOP ME!"_

**(~)**

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault!_

**(~)**

_Everyone began to back away, slowly and carefully. All but Ferb, who had to be dragged away by his father. The woman snickered more, stepping around the stage of the apparatus. Her motions were huge and unpredicting, her fingers moved threatening to press the button._

_"This is it," she screamed to them all, "This is your redemption day, everybody! Go away from me! Stay away from me!"_

_Some of the police agreed to her demands, while others slowly began making their way behind the machine that, as they looked at it, looked a lot like a giant bomb. As they did this, the woman kept rambling on, about how they were all horrid drunkards, thieves, even murderers. How she didn't want her child to end up like them…how she didn't want her child to end up like her._

_"You see this button here," she asked after her ramble ceased. Everyone froze. Even Ferb. "Guess what I'm gonna do…?"_

_Everyone wanted to scream, but they couldn't._

_"I'M GONNA PRESS IT!"_

_And that's what she was going to do._

_"MUMMY, NO!"_

**(~)**

_How could you_

_How could you_

_How could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you_

_How could you_

_How could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

**(~)**

_Those two words…those two, small, seemingly meaningless words…made her froze, just for a moment._

_But it was long enough for the police to get on the stage, grab her, and drag her away. She kicked and screamed, as some of the other officers went to destroy her masterpiece. She stopped as she looked to her family, Lawrence still upset. Her son, still very upset with how things were turning out._

_This hadn't really gone like she had planned…but nothing goes as things are planned._

_After that day, Ferb never saw his mum again. She had been taken away to an asylum, where she lived her days. Well, not all of them, luckily. They'd let her free again, you'll see…_

_That's what she thought…what she wanted…what Ferb wanted, more than anything in the world._

**(~)**

_How could you_

_How could you_

_…_

_How could you_

_How could you_

**(~)**

_"Hey, Ferb…"_

_The now eleven year old Ferb Fletcher looked up from his book to his brother. The day had already been seized, and they were both ready to hit the hay. Ferb had always read a chapter of his book about Moby Dick, or some other story, before going to sleep. It filled his mind with dreams, he thought to himself._

_His brother Phineas was a great addition to his family. Ferb never really like to talk much, so he allowed Phineas to do so for them both. It was chemistry, in a way, between the two brothers. They always worked together well._

_But now the usually optimistic red-head looked a little nervous, as if wanting to ask a certain question, a touchy one at that. Nonetheless, Ferb's expression remained stoic. "You know," Phineas began carefully, "How today went with Mom…?"_

_It was Mother's Day. The best Mother's Day ever, as Phineas put it._

_"I was, wondering," Phineas went on, "Who's…who was…before our mom, I mean, who…was your mom?"_

_Ferb blinked. He hadn't thought about his mother in a long time. Not this deeply anyway. He had never talked to anyone about her since it happened. Ferb sighed. "I never knew her name," he simply said._

_"Oh," Phineas said, tapping his finger on his leg, "Do you…remember what she was like?"_

_"THIS IS YOUR REDEMPTION DAY EVERYONE!"_

_Ferb cringed at the memory. The memory…just the memory…just that memory…_

_"She was a wonderful person," Ferb said, "She taught me many things, even for the short time I was with her. She was probably one of the biggest inspirations I ever had."_

_Phineas looked to his brother and smiled. "You really loved her, didn't you?"_

_Ferb stared at Phineas, then gave the world's smallest grin. "Yes," he said, "Yes I did…"_

**(~)**

_All I ever wanted to be was you_

_All you ever gave me were open wounds_

**(~)**

Ferb loved his mother more than anything else in the world. She was indeed strange, but he loved her anyway…

…And he still does today; despite the open wounds she gave him the day she went mad.

**A/N:**

**Well, I'm certain that this wasn't exactly what you wanted, Girl of Darkness10, but I hope you liked it…^^;**

**I'll be honest, I had no idea what I could do with this song, the reason being that I didn't know if the song even fit Ferb. I do OOC stuff, that's true, but I only do it to an extent. However, I love the song, so I thought I'd give it a try anyway. At first I wanted it to be about Ferb being jealous of Phineas, but I wanted to save that for another one-shot.**

** So then I thought: what if it was about Ferb and his Mom?**

**Unfortunately, it included the Family genre, even though this was supposed to be horror, angst, or hurt/comfort. I at least got the angst and hurt/comfort in there…with a bit of horror. I mean, Ferb's mom went insane and tried to kill everyone…how is that not crazy? XD**

**Also, who do you think Ferb's mom is? It can be an OC or someone of canon, I just would like to know.**

**Next Request: Book girl fan**

**Hoped you all enjoyed!**

**~GTS signing out~**


End file.
